In the past there has been a need for providing a beverage stand for various outdoor activities. Such activities vary over a wide range of occasional usage where beverages are consumed such as groups gathered around a horse shoe match, badminton, croquet, on the lawn or patio and the like.
While collapsible card tables, small stationary tables have been employed, their use and storage has been inconvenient and their flat surface has made the support of beverage cans risky where the ground is uneven.
There has remained a problem in providing a convenient rest place or beverage stand which may be readily installed in the field and collapsed for storage.